


Malcolm's Thoughts On Trip

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm thinks about loving Trip. (01/16/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Trip, my love...He is the only one I think of, the only one I need. I can only show my love for him in passing and give him knowing glances when we are together with others from the ship. I wish I could show him with my body, soul and mind just how much I love him and what he means to me.

Ever since I bared my soul to him in the Shuttle Pod, I have felt a closeness to him. It's funny really, I knew how I felt about him even before that, but after hearing him yell at me and call me the bloody Angel Of Death, and after when we were sharing the bourbon...I almost told him how I felt. I'm sure he has an idea of how I feel, but I don't want to chance telling him and losing our friendship. He is the blood in my veins and the oxygen I breathe.

Damn these Starfleet protocols. I can't risk my rank. Not only that, my father would ever accept me with a man. He would almost surly disown me. Then again I hardly ever talk to him. So many people expect so much from me and I'm my own public enemy #1! One day, Trip and I will be together, I just hope we will both be young enough to enjoy it.


End file.
